headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Krampus
| running time = 98 min. Metacritic.com; Krampus (2015); Release information. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $15,000,000 IMDB; Krampus (2015); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $42,592,530 (US) Box Office Mojo; Krampus (2015); Total Lifetime Grosses, and Domestic Summary.. $61,788,393 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Krampus is the movie that shows everyone the true meaning of Christmas. Sure, there's always the OTHER guy who is best known for his annual home invasions and eating your cookies and leaving gifts for all of the good kids. But what about the kids on the "naughty" list. For them... they get the Krampus! The dark side of Christmas - a demonic entity that is ready to ram his yule tide log up the sphincter of holiday cheer. Krampus was directed and co-written by Michael Dougherty and also written by Todd Casey and Zach Shields. It was produced by Legendary Entertainment and Universal Studios and premiered theatrically in the United States on December 4th, 2015. Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 2015, Legendary Entertainment and Universal Studios. * Krampus (2015) redirects to this page. * The concept of the Krampus is based on an actual figure of pagan myth, who is represented as a horned half-goat and half-man demonic figure. He is the contrast of the characterization of Santa Claus in that he punishes children who are wicked. They're all a little wicked though, aren't they? * Production on Krampus began on March 16th, 2015. Principal filming concluded on May 5th, 2015. * The movie was filmed in New Zealand. Notable location shoots include Stone Street Studios in Miramar, Wellington and Mitre 10 MEGA Petone, which is where the Mucho Mart sequence from the beginning of the movie was shot. IMDB; Krampus (2015); Filming locations. * Krampus grossed $16,293,325 over its December 6th opening weekend. * At its widest release, Krampus was screened in 2.919 theaters. It was in release for a total of seven weeks (forty-nine days). * Krampus closed out of theaters on January 21st, 2016. * Krampus was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on April 26th, 2016. Special bonus features include an alternate ending, deleted and extended scenes, galleries, outtakes, feature audio commentary with director Michael Dougherty and co-writers Todd Casey and Zach Shields, as well as a "The Naughty Ones: Meet the Cast" featurette. Amazon.com; Krampus; DVD info. The Blu-ray edition includes a digital copy of the film, an UltraViolet download as well as the "Krampus Comes Alive!" featurette and behind-the-scenes with the WETA workshop. Amazon.com; Krampus; Blu-ray info. * Krampus was one of the Horror House features at Universal Studios' "Halloween Horror Nights" in 2016. Inside the Magic.net; "Halloween Horror Nights 2016 house-by-house review: “American Horror Story” leads an all-around frightfully good time at Universal Orlando". * This is Michael Dougherty's second film as a director. It is also his second film in the horror genre, and his second film involving a holiday theme. Dougherty also directed the 2007 Halloween film Trick 'r Treat. * Actor Adam Scott is also known for playing the evil Jacques in Hellraiser: Bloodline in 1996 and Novak in Piranha 3D in 2010. * Actress Toni Collette is also known for playing Lynn Seer, the mother of "I see dead people" child Cole Seer in The Sixth Sense. She also played Judy Brewster, mother of vampire target Charley Brewster in the 2011 remake of Fright Night. * Voice actor Seth Green is best known for playing the role of teenage werewolf Daniel "Oz" Osbourne on episodes of the hit WB Network action series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Reference is made to the movie Gingerdead Man in this film. Gingerdead Man is a low-budget horror comedy produced by Full Moon Entertainment in 2005. It spawned two sequels and a crossover film with Evil Bong. * During the shopping spree scene, some toys from the 2015 film Jurassic World can be seen in the background. * The subject of the Krampus was also featured in the "Twelve Days of Krampus" episode from season three of the NBC television series Grimm in 2013. Recommendations External Links * * * Krampus at Wikipedia * * * * Krampus at the Krampus Wiki * Krampus at the Horror Film Wiki References Category:Films Category:Legendary Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:2015 films Category:Horror Film List